Several alicyclic compounds, namely ketone derivatives, are among the variety of synthetic compounds presently at the perfumers' disposal.
In order to further enlarge the choice of available ingredients and thus enable the creation of novel and original odour notes, we have synthesized a series of new compounds. These are alicyclic unsaturated ketones as defined in formula (I) hereinabove, more particularly 1-(1,3-dimethyl-cyclohex-3-en-1-yl)-but-2-en-1-one, 1-(1,4-dimethyl-cyclohex-3-en-1-yl)-but-2-en-1-one, 1-(1,3-dimethyl-cyclohex-3-en-1-yl)-but-3-en-1-one and 1-(1,4-dimethyl-cyclohex-3en-1-yl)-but-3-en-1-one.
We have unexpectedly discovered that the above compounds possess useful odour properties and consequently can be advantageously used in the art of perfumery.